


Coulson Orders a Cake

by lemonypond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Episode: s01e17 Turn Turn Turn, Season/Series 01, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonypond/pseuds/lemonypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Simmons bake a cake for a very important event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coulson Orders a Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short silly little thing that I wrote on a friend's twitter suggestion.

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” Skye asked as she backed away from the stove. 

“Of course I do; a cooking recipe is just edible chemistry; you pour in the ingredients, mix them accordingly, and follow the heating instructions.” Simmons carefully slid the pan into the oven, then turned around to face Skye, who was lightly covered in flour. “It’s all rather simple.” 

“Coulson will be so mad if you mess this up. I haven’t seen him this worked up about something that wasn’t Hydra or alien related,” Skye said. She reached for a towel to wipe her face and hands. 

“Well there was that time we busted you for sleeping with Miles,” Simmons said matter of fact. 

“HEY.” 

Simmons raised her eyebrows, daring Skye to deny it. 

“Okay fine, he was pretty mad about that too.” She rolled her eyes as she tossed the towel to Simmons, who somehow managed to avoid getting flour on herself. It was annoying. 

“Or that time you hacked the SHIELD servers from your van?” Simmons added casually as she began to pour more ingredients into a bowl. 

“Technically I wasn’t a part of the team yet,” she scoffed.  Apparently she makes her own frosting too, she noted, wondering what she couldn’t do. 

“Well what about that time you hacked the SHIELD server at the Hub to find out where Fitz and Ward were?” Simmons was now stirring in food coloring, creating colors Skye didn’t think were possible. 

“HEY. You helped on that one,” she pointed at Simmons. ”AND _you_ shot Agent Sitwell.” 

“Yes, well, he didn’t get mad specifically about _that_ , did he? And also Sitwell turned out to be Hydra so…” Simmons remarked smugly. “And what about that time you blew a hole into the side of the plane?” 

“THAT SAVED US FROM THE BAD GUYS!” Skye said, louder than she intended. “But...point taken.” She hated admitting defeat, especially to Simmons. “So Fitz and Trip got the candles and the ice cream?” 

“Yes.  But they aren’t putting the full number of candles on the cake…for obvious reasons.” 

Skye grinned. “Smart.” 

“They’re just putting on one; since you erased our entire existences from the world we can’t _technically_ prove how old she is.” 

They didn’t have much, but they celebrated Melinda May’s birthday nonetheless. Coulson insisted. They jumped out from behind the couch and May almost punched Fitz, but she quickly recovered and turned it into a hug, which startled him. Simmons’s cake was delicious. Trip’s ipod had supplied the dance music. Fitz had supplied the horrible dance moves. Skye couldn’t figure out what she and Coulson had provided, but then Coulson reminded her later that she had taken pictures of everything all night. She supplied the memories. 

“A.C. what did you do for the party?” she asked, looking around the lounge.

He shrugged his shoulders and half-grinned as he looked over towards May, who had fallen asleep with a party hat on her head. “Not much, I bought the party hats and the streamers I guess.” 

But there, as they sat together at the end of the night, an agent passed out on every chair, Skye saw it as they scrolled through the photos. Coulson had made May smile, which was the greatest gift of all.


End file.
